fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Becket
Michael Becket is the protagonist of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. He is an operative of a Delta Force unit codenamed Dark Signal. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin It was revealed that Michael had always possessed intense focus and reflexes, as he was always "the best of the best", however it is undetermined if his natural abilities were like those of the F.E.A.R. Point Man. It should be noted, however, that in F.E.A.R. 2, Becket's 'extreme reflexes' are only activated after he undergoes his Awakening process at the hands of Aristide's scientists. During the course of Project Origin, Becket underwent a surgical procedure which supposedly will make a small connection between him and Alma. Apparently, he and his squad are unknowingly a part of a new Armacham Technology Corporation Project, codenamed Harbinger. Michael repeatedly encounters Alma Wade throughout Project Origin - and is apparently unaware of why she has taken such an interest in him. Alma is more violent to him than any of the major characters - including the Point Man - from F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Most of Becket's physical appearance has been shown as concept art from the official community site of Project Origin, however his reflection can be seen in a bathroom mirror in the school and his face is visible in a hallucination in the operating theatre where the player battles Abominations. His outfit appears to consist of regular military attire but with no cloth covering his biceps or forearms but with combat gloves on his hands. Michael Becket, like the rest of his squad is the result of Project Harbinger. As a result, he's extremely sensitive to psychic phenomena, this is dramatically enhanced when his mind is connected to Alma. As their minds merge, she begins to develop affection for him, causing a third form of a healthy, attractive woman to develop. When she finally corners him in a rare moment of victory, she spares his life. Ultimately, Becket and Stokes attempt to use a Telepathic Amplifier to amplify Becket's own abilities to destroy Alma. Before they can try, however, Genevieve Aristide arrives and, before shooting Stokes, explains she plans to use the device to contain Alma, with Becket as the bait, and Aristide will use the threat of Alma as leverage to regain her position at Armacham. Alma arrives before Aristide can seal the device and blows her back into the railing. She then turns her attention on Becket, while changing form. She establishes a psychic bond with him, which sends his mind into a hallucination where he fights off Phantom apparitions of Keegan, who is outraged by the fact that Alma cares more for Becket than himself. During this battle Alma is seen raping him while she keeps his mind locked in the hallucination so he cannot fight back. At the end of the hallucination-battle, Becket is apparently sealed inside the device, but Alma has escaped. This is shown when, in another hallucination, Alma appears before him: she is now heavily pregnant, having conceived a baby with him while he was strapped to the chair, fighting Keegan. She then proceeds to pick up Becket's left hand and put it on her stomach, to prove that the child is indeed his. Becket can hear the child whisper "Mommy", as she smiles and leans in towards Becket. Currently, Becket is now Alma's prisoner. F.E.A.R. 3 The Pointman has returned as the protagonist, but Becket is likely to make an appearance, as he is the the father of the 3rd Prototype. Trivia * Called "Bucket" or "Becky" by Redd Jankowski. * Just like the F.E.A.R. Point Man, Becket never talks. * In an interview made by Gamespot when asked about Becket, if he is going to appear in F.E.A.R 3, the answer was there are five thing's that can't be told about the upcoming game, and Becket is number three. * If you go into one of the bathrooms at Wade Elementary it is possible to see Becket's character model in the refelction of the mirror. Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Dark Signal